


陌路

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: England is Mine (2017), Legend - Fandom, ReggieSteven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	陌路

Steven再一次走过伦敦东区的那条小路。

街上灯火通明，商店门口都摆放着圣诞树，人们成群结队地在街上走过，笑声里充满了喜悦。

当然，今天可是圣诞夜。

乐队今天停止了一切活动，因为大家都决定要回家陪伴自己的家人，“那么你呢？Steven？”Billy这样问他。谁都知道Morrissey先生在伦敦孤身一人，没什么朋友也没有亲人。

“为什么每个人都关心我圣诞夜怎么过？”Steven反问。

好吧，他成功因此失去了和乐队朋友们一起过圣诞的机会，说得好像他本来有这个打算似的。Steven今天只想洗个热水澡，啃块披萨，然后一觉睡到天亮，如果有灵感的话他还可以写首歌。没错，一切都与平时的生活没什么不同。话说回来，追求节日的特殊又有什么意义呢？生活本身不过是体验的延长，每分每秒都只是上一刻的延续而已，就算午夜钟声敲响，穿着水晶鞋的公主也不会立即变成灰姑娘。

Steven背着单肩包在街边走过，他戴着大大的耳机，步履不疾不徐，用一种观察的目光审视着周围的人，这种行为本身没什么意思，但有时候也会成为灵感的来源。

旁边的报刊亭里，一个老年人开着收音机，主持人用欢乐的声音说着圣诞的趣事，然后问道：“你最棒的那个圣诞夜是怎么度过的？”

又是这样的问题，老生常谈，耳朵都能听出茧。

他最棒的圣诞夜是怎么度过的？那是他来伦敦的第一年，他还是个默默无闻没有名气的小歌手，偶尔在酒吧里唱唱歌。那时候他还不是孤身一人，圣诞夜那天他做完酒吧的工作，Reggie空出了晚上的时间，他们一起在家里烤了火鸡，口味很失败，但并不是每个人都天生擅长这个的，Steven安慰自己。然后他们洗了热水澡，裹着睡袍一起看了《Gone With The Wind》。那是个很长的电影，Reggie几乎晕晕欲睡，但Steven很喜欢，他盯着屏幕眼睛一眨不眨，于是Reggie也一起看了下去。

他们一边喝着蛋酒一边看完了它，他记得电影结束后Reggie不满地评论着女主角：“她是脑子坏掉了吗？连自己爱的是谁都不知道？”

“有时候身处其中很难分清那种感情是不是爱情的。”Steven解释道。

“可是她爱她的庄园。”Reggie说。

“每个人都深爱维持自己生活的力量。”Steven说。

那是他和Reggie在一起的少有的几个快乐的日子。他记得那晚的天气不是很好，月亮在幽深的云层里隐隐若现，云层边缘被映照地闪闪发亮。窗外是持续不断的降雪，房间里的炉火烧得很旺。圣诞树上的装饰灯泡一闪一闪，Reggie的脸在黑暗里模糊不清，他们谈了很久，从Steven的乐队到Reggie的生意。后来Reggie讲了一个笑话，他们哈哈大笑滚成一团。

Reggie笑得倒在地上，壁炉燃烧着，他整张脸变得很亮。Steven久久地看着他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，然后倾身而上，在他唇上印下一个小心翼翼的吻。

而Reggie立刻回应了他，Reggie捧住他的后脑，和他交换了一个漫长的吻，这个吻是如此蛮横以至于侵占性十足，Steven有那么一会觉得自己头晕目眩。

他们心照不宣地走进卧室，边走边脱对方的衣服。Steven跪趴在床上，Reggie从后面进入他，灼热的欲望带来黏腻而凶狠的撞击，Steven难耐地喘息着，他回过头和Reggie亲吻，Reggie的额头上都是汗。

但是这样不够，还不够，Steven觉得自己被塞得很满，欲望从细胞和毛孔里蒸腾出来，疼痛和荷尔蒙唤醒了他所有的肉体感知。Steven撑着胳膊起来，把Reggie推倒在床上，然后缓缓坐下去，上下摆动腰肢操弄着自己也操弄着Reggie，酸胀的痛楚和极致的快感从身体深处蔓延至全身。他后来也许是哭了，他忘记了，但他还记得Reggie吻了他的眼睛。

Reggie，他在心底叫着这个名字，Reggie。

他们就是这样，他们相爱，他们在阳光里相爱，他们在黑暗里相爱，他们互相侵占，互相占有，他们孤独，他们相拥，他们渴求对方，彼此伤害，如同一个迷幻而美好的梦境，所有的欲望与恐惧全都被赤裸裸地点燃，爱情层层积累，而后摇摇欲坠。

最后Steven疲惫地不想动弹，他们面对着面相拥入睡。就在Steven以为Reggie已经睡着了的时候，Reggie突然迷迷糊糊地问了一句：“你不会离开我的，对吗？”

而那时Steven还没有意识到他们将面对无法避免的风雨欲来，他只是愣了一会，然后勾了勾Reggie的手，小声道：“我会一直在的。”

窗外的雪已经停了，月亮从云层背后飘出来。卧室的窗帘没有拉紧，月光铺洒进来，温柔地横亘在他们的躯体之上，Steven这样回应着，好像许下了一个一生一世的诺言。

 

分开后他不是没有想过Reggie，确切地说，他从不刻意去想，但Reggie就存在于他的思维里，生根发芽，缠绕错杂。拔出去也是连皮带肉扯出血，Steven怕疼。

Steven已经不需要靠药物来维生了，分开后他活得很好，他有了新的生命，他加入了乐队，他登台演出，他写很多歌，他唱很多心情，他如同脱胎换骨。

但长期服用药物给他带来了严重的胃部损伤，疼痛总是来得猛烈而迅速，一次他在医院的病床上醒来，护士抱着病历问他：“Reggie是谁？你的家人吗？”

“什么？”Steven没反应过来。

“你昏迷的时候喊了这个名字。”护士说道，“他怎么不来看看你呢？一个人住院是件很麻烦的事。”

Steven面色很平静，他调整了自己躺着的姿势，胃还是有些不舒服，他忽然觉得自己有些想吐。于是他蜷缩起来，眼睛盯着空气中某一个虚无的点，半晌回答道：“他住得很远。”

 

那些被胃病折磨的日子，他总是难以入睡，夜里都是一些不愉快的梦。

他梦见他要找一个人，转来转去总是找不到，急得眼泪要掉下来；

他梦见他和Reggie还在一起，Reggie送他一个神秘的礼物，他打开一看，是一口漆黑的棺材；

他梦见他和Reggie在一条路上走着，四周大雾弥漫荒草丛生，他在梦里和Reggie说了很多话，梦里没有声响，但喜悦是实实在在的。他们走了一段路，前方就是终点。Steven转过头去，突然发现Reggie不知道什么时候消失了，而眼前大雾汹涌，即将把他吞噬。

醒来后他总要一遍遍提醒自己无需把梦境当真，可他也了解，梦境往往反映了他内心最渴求的欲望和最深处的恐惧。

Steven想他确实很爱Reggie，可他也确实恐惧他。

他想这仅仅是爱情而已，既然可以离开，那也没什么不可替代。

 

Steven曾经千百次走过这条路。

今天，圣诞夜，没有雪花飘落，可商店装饰用的灯光依旧在夜色中摇曳。Steven想起Reggie房间里的壁炉，洁白的屋顶和扎人的地毯，书桌抽屉里那把勃朗宁手枪，他特别记得那间房子隔音不好的特点。在他的很多次不经意的回忆中，这些特征总是反复出现，成了Reggie留给他的最深刻的记忆。

今天，圣诞夜，一个平淡无奇的夜晚，Steven就和Reggie再次相遇了。

Steven远远地就认出了Reggie的那辆车，以及车里昔日的爱人。他瞬间觉得心跳停了两拍。

但理智很快被拉回来，Steven低下头，试图让刘海遮住脸，他步履匆匆地和Reggie擦肩而过。他看见车里的Reggie正搂着一个女人，两人正在说着什么，脸上挂着笑容。

Steven想他们之间的距离竟是如此近，近到仅有一扇车窗的距离，但其实又非常遥远，如同远隔重洋峡谷山川，他们终究走的是不同的路。

车子在他身边没有任何停顿地渐行渐远，Steven在街头拐角处停下了脚步，他微微喘着气，胃部的骤痛让他疲惫不堪。他终于遥遥回过头去，但街上车水马龙，他已经看不到那辆车了。

Steven张了张嘴，可是没声音。

他只是在心里叫了一声：“Reggie。”

缅怀过去无济于事，Steven知道，他必须要动身了。他想起过去很多时候他都是被迫在生命的每一个节点交出一个又一个答卷。但这次的出题人是自己，他要自己拿出个决定。

他沿着这条路走下去，就像走出生命的延伸。他走过一盏路灯，影子被拉得老长，随即整个人又湮没在黑暗里，接着身影又出现在路灯下。他低着头步履匆匆地走过去，就像是从生走到了死，又从死里走到了生。

 

Reggie坐在车里。不管过去多久，他总是能够轻易地在人群中认出Steven那标志性的卷发，黑色的风衣，和怀里抱着的笔记本。Reggie看着他从远处走近，他们相遇，然后分开，而Steven头也没抬。

Reggie安静地点燃了一根雪茄，他突然把身边的女人一把搂过来，女人受到了惊吓，抬头看着他。

Reggie沉默地吸了几口烟，烟雾喷在女人的脸上，呛得她连连咳嗽。

然后Reggie问她：“你会一直留在我身边吗？”

女人不明白他为什么会问这样的问题，但她绽开笑容，回答道：“当然啊，我不会离开您的。”

Reggie目送着Steven走过那条路，从此开始了他们一生的分别。

 

END.


End file.
